<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Feel Too Much by TheOnlySPL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651373">I Feel Too Much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL'>TheOnlySPL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legend of the Seeker (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had become close friends over the past year, yet never nearly as close as this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dennee Amnell/Denna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Feel Too Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/adi_dion/gifts">adi_dion</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short little moment between Denna and Dennee.</p><p>The title comes from the Celine Dion song of the same name.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It came out of nowhere; consumed her in a blur of motion. Suddenly there were strong hands — one cupping her cheek gently and the other grasping the soft fabric of the back of her dress. Soft lips smashed onto Dennee’s, a breath of desperation exchanging from one mouth to the other. Dennee couldn’t help but get caught up in the passion of the moment. They had become close friends over the past year, yet never nearly as close as this. There was no time to think of why or what this could mean — there was only time to feel and reciprocate. She tugged at Denna’s long blonde hair as her other hand trailed up and down the open back of her companion’s dress. The warmth of Denna’s flesh sent a tingling sensation up her arm and straight to her chest. A deep throated moan escaped and then it was just too much. She couldn’t breathe, her own magic threatening to destroy the Mord'Sith she loved more than the Spirits would ever allow. Dennee broke the kiss. Exhausted, she looked into wanting blue eyes and felt herself tear up. The well of emotion was more than she could take, but rather than pull away, she pulled her close. She wrapped Denna in a hug and rested her head on Denna’s shoulder. <em>What was that?</em> She wanted to ask. But the words never made it past the lump in her throat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>